Just for Now
by Kane C
Summary: Nothing is perfect. But, if only for a moment, they can pretend it is. [Yuri KaedeKikyo]


Just for Now

**A/N:** Not much to say here; only that this fanfiction **Contains Shoujo ai** and **Yuri** so if you don't like then don't read. (Kaede/Kikyo)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Shuffle!' or its characters.

* * *

"_Leave all our hopelessness's aside_

_If just for now_

_Just for now"_

_- Just for Now, Imogen Heap_

* * *

The space beside her on the bed was unoccupied. Cold. She couldn't help but shiver and hug her arms tightly about herself. That familiar warmth was missing again. 

"_Trust me, Kaede," and the mahogany-haired girl's trademark smirk surfaced, "I won't be gone too long, and when I come back…" _

She rolled over and inhaled her lover's scent.

Cinnamon and vanilla.

_The most divine thing she had ever smelled. It was akin to a drug. _

"Why do you always have to leave?" Her question faded into the cool darkness enveloping the room. Unanswered, but never truly needing to be answered.

The answer stared her in the face everyday with an intense, brown gaze. A brown gaze that belonged to her lover and yet didn't.

Because it wasn't as beautiful. It wasn't as alluring.

_Two people in one body. One the renter – or was it a prisoner? The other the owner. _

They were both so different. Complete opposites in fact. Even their appearances were subtly dissimilar; everything save their eyes appeared different and yet, even then, their gazes held different emotions.

"_Stay with me, Kaede? Just for now?" It was as close to pleading as she would get. Every moment counted, after all._

And she wanted to. She wanted to stay with her forever. But she had no control over the world or destiny or fate or anything including her own life.

She was as powerless as they come.

"_I wish I could be with you forever too." There was no smirk this time; only a deep vast longing that made her heart ache and her throat contract painfully._

If for but a moment, she could pretend though. Pretend that everything was perfect, and the best part was that her lover would let her.

And although that would never truly be enough, it was all she had – they had – and they would never let it go.

They performed like actors. Except everything was as real as it would ever be….

_Soft lips clashed together fiercely, each pair trying to devour the other. Small, nimble fingers pressed against hot skin, removed clothes before she could blink much less form any coherent thoughts. _

"_I __**want**__ you… I __**need**__ you…" Breathy words were exchanged; sweet nothings that would soon be forgotten in the waves of passion. _

_Sweat glistened on their panting, heaving bodies as they moved together. Every touch, every action was filled with an endless amount of love. Hands roamed slick skin. Lips suckled hungrily, greedily on there lover's, slowly moving lower down the feverishly warm body._

_A handful of gasps followed the descent, fueling the high; the heat; the fire. _

"_Please…" The word was a soft moan, pleading in nature, and had managed to escape from the hot mouth before it could be covered again and engaged in a searing kiss. _

_She knew it was cruel to tease, but she loved the soft whimpers and moans. She loved the taste of sweet flesh. Still, she craved hungrily for the divine ambrosia just a few inches away. _

_Slowly, she slid back up the hot, writhing body beneath her. Her hands rested on strong, slim thighs before dipping inwards along the slick skin and eliciting a soft gasp. _

"_I want to taste you… Cum for me?"_

_She smirked inwardly at her own words and at the reaction her lover had to them. Thighs clamped shut on her fingers, burying them into the soft flesh; a place she didn't mind them being for the moment._

_She liked this game they always played, but more so, she loved the body and mind and soul lying beneath. _

"_Pl…ease… Do… Don't tease…" The words were said in a broken fragment due to her tongue lavishing a pert nub hotly. Soon, the thighs clamped around her hands relaxed again, and she easily pushed them further apart, laying her body between them. _

_She could feel the heat emanating from the soft core below her. She could feel the liquid fire trailing paths down the toned legs. _

"_You're wet." She smirked as hazy eyes, clouded by passion and lust, stared up at her shyly. _

_One of her fingers slid up the cerise opening slowly, parting the hot, slick flesh. Once, twice, three times. She was such a tease. _

_A groan of frustration met her torturous actions and she decided to let up a little bit. She kissed her way down the abdomen and further still. The heady smell of her lover's sex, urging her on and she happily obliged. _

_A soft stream of air escaped from between her lips, and the warm body beneath her shivered in anticipation. _

"_I… __**need**__ you…" _

_The words filled her soul with happiness. She wanted to be needed. What wanted to be loved, and here she was._

_Without any notice, she leaned forward the few inches separating her lips from her lover's sex and began tasting her deeply. Her tongue thrusting in and out rapidly, furiously, as she drove away the thoughts, allowing herself to get high off of the sweet essence only her lover could produce. _

_Her lover's moans increased in volume and she felt her hands thread into the mahogany tresses on her head and push down. _

"_I'm… I'm so close… please… don't… stop…" _

_She didn't think she could have if she had wanted to. _

_A few moments later and she heard her name all but screamed as the orgasm rippled through the body beneath her. She collapsed on top of it, moving back up to kiss the sweet lips again. _

_Her arms wrapped possessively around her lover's waist as there breathing evened out. She felt her lover do the same, and right before she fell asleep, she heard those exact words which she loved above all else. _

'_Kikyo… I love you." _

**

* * *

**Drop a review if you feel so inclined. Criticism (that's constructive) is appreciated. 


End file.
